


Regression

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike explains that he's not always a nice guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regression

Spike placed the coffee mug back on the desk.

"That's pretty impressive," Fred exclaimed. "What else can you touch?"

Spike flicked the tip of his tongue seductively from his lips and grinned.

Fred smiled. "You stop that, silly."

He nodded. "Just want to thank you, pet. Tried before, but you weren't listening, what with me being here but not. Thank you for what you tried to do, and mostly, for believing in me. Means a lot."

"Angel's a poo head," Fred muttered.

"Goes without saying."

"But I don't think you've been exactly showing him your best side. You really like irritating him, don't you?"

"Well, yeah." Spike got up from the edge of the desk and picked up a file folder. "I wonder." He blinked out of sight, but the folder seemed to float in the air. He reappeared. "Bloody cool. Very ghostly."

She took the folder from his hand. "You're changing the subject. Like last week. That werewolf girl. You acted like you didn't care at all."

"Didn't. Much. I'm no saint."

"I think you care more about people than you admit." She looked at him with concern. "I know you were scared."

"Terrified out of my gourd, more like. Having a very bad time of it. No idea that ol' Reaper was behind it all. Feeling trapped. Neutered. Like the chip made me feel."

"Chip?"

"Hmm." He snorted out a sigh. "Long story. Government boys crammed a chip in my head. Couldn't hurt anyone without a blinding bad headache. Couldn't feed. Almost starved."

"That's horrible!"

"Naw." He wrapped his arms around his chest. "Did me good, in the end. Made me think past people being ors d'oeuvres. Not that it was right of them. Bloody intrusive." His voice grew quieter. "But it did turn out right, in the end." He snapped out of his reverie. "But not at first. Treated some people pretty damn bad. Scoobies. Harm."

"Angel's secretary?"

"I think you'll find she prefers ‘personal assistant.' But yeah. This ghostly thing's the same. Wasn't bringing out the best in me."

"And now?" Fred asked.

"I think I'll be okay." He took her hand, and while he couldn't feel it, she could. Pecked her on the cheek, and she blushed. "So thanks."


End file.
